I'm Not That Girl
by DreamsXReality
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata is not that girl, not Naruto's girl. I mustn’t forget that I am just Hinata. The quiet nerdy girl who got straightA’s and constantly had a blush across her cheeks. [NaruHina] [AU][Sad][OOC?]


I'm Not That Girl

**A/N:** First songfic…first NaruHina…I'm feeling strangely inspired lately. Enjoy…

**Disclaimer I:** I don't own Naruto. Trust me; they don't even know what Wicked is.

**Disclaimer II:** I don't own 'I'm Not that Girl'. That would be Idina Menzel.

**Disclaimer III: **I don't own Barbie's. If I did, then they would cease to exist.

--NotThatGirl--

_Good_, we had assigned lab partners in Chem. class. It took care of the issue of someone as shy as me having to actually find a partner. That would be too hard.

_Bad, _we had assigned lab partners in Chem. class. Naruto pulled my name out of the box.

"Hyuuga, Hinata?" he called.

I raised my hand tentatively and he smiled widely at me. Why did I have to be partners with my long-time crush? Sure, sounds totally romantic, right? Except for the fact that he is one of _them._ Those five boys.

Uchiha Sasuke, the sexy brooding playboy.

Hyuuga Neji, her cousin, the intense, adrenaline-making man of few words.

Nara Shikamaru the lazy boy who never spoke unless he truly had words to speak, the one who gazed at clouds all day long.

Sabaku no Gaara, the crazy one who argued with himself. His sexiness was the only thing keeping him in this crowd of sexy men.

And finally, Uzumaki Naruto, the orphan with a difficult past who was still carefree, strong, and confident, with the best smile a girl had ever seen.

The one who I was starting a Chem. project with right now.

_**Hands touch, eyes meet**_

_**Sudden silence, sudden heat**_

_**Hearts leap, in a giddy world**_

_**He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl**_

Our hands brushed as we both reached for the chemical beaker at once. Sparkling cerulean blue eyes met dull white eyes. It was all silent for a moment.

"Gomen nasai," I mumbled abashed, heat rising to my cheeks in waves.

"No, it's okay." He said with a slight shrug, as if it were no big deal. My heart soared at his reassuring gaze. He was always so kind. Naruto was the type of guy who haunted my daydreams.

_**Don't dream, too far**_

_**Don't lose sight of, who you are.**_

No, I couldn't think that way. It wouldn't be right for me to replace that face-less boy of my daydreams with _the _Uzumaki Naruto. That would be too far-fetched. I mustn't forget that I was just Hinata. The quiet nerdy girl who got straight-A's and constantly had a blush across her cheeks. The lowly cousin of _the _Hyuuga Neji who could have almost any girl he wanted and had never blushed in his life.

_**Don't remember that rush of joy**_

_**He could be that boy…**_

I tried to banish those thoughts, I truly did. But I couldn't help but remember that attack upon my senses; that rush of adrenaline, that dizzy-making brush of skin. He was the perfect boy, but unfortunately,

_**I'm not that girl.**_

So I shouldn't waste my time.

_**Blithe smile, lithe limb**_

_**She who's winsome, **_

_**She wins him.**_

Why wasn't I more careful? Seeing him with that girl today, that shouldn't have bothered me so. My face shouldn't have flushed with anger at seeing her false smile, her picture perfect phoniness. I shouldn't have felt shame when looking from her perfect figure and then into a mirror. Shouldn't have felt that she won.

_**Gold hair, with a gentle curl,**_

_**That's the girl he chose, and heaven knows…**_

She had golden hair, just like him, but hers was long and curled gently against her cheek. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled with fake carefree laughter. Stupid Barbie biotch. So opposite of me. She never blushed, never ate alone at lunch, never actually worked during study-halls, but most of all, the biggest difference…she was who he chose, and…

_**I'm not that girl.**_

_I wish he would finally see through her fakeness, realize that she wasn't truly in love with him. _He was the only one who didn't know, because, despite his sexiness, he was clueless.

_**Don't wish, don't start.**_

_**Wishing only wounds the heart.**_

_STOP!_ I had to stop it; I had to stop wishing for things that would never come true, because in the end, I would be the one hurt when they didn't come true. I would be the one hurt when I finally realized that…wishes and dreams, they're fictional. Fictional things should never be trusted, and I knew that well.

_**I wasn't born, **_

_**For the rose and the pearl**_

No, even if he did realize everything she wasn't, even if he broke his relationship with her, it wouldn't be me that he's turn to. If anything, it would be Haruno Sakura. Everyone knew he'd been crushing on her, Ino's best friend, until she'd introduced him to Ino…even though Sakura was after Sasuke. Maybe then, it would be Temari, because she looked a little like Ino, and was just as popular.

_**There's a girl I know,**_

_**He loves her so…**_

He truly seemed to love Ino though. The way he looked at her, as if she were some exotic princess, it made me feel sick, like as if I were nothing but a poor peasant, not worthy of that look, because I didn't have what she had. And yet, I can't let go, even though I know…

_**I'm not that girl.**_

**A/N: **So…what did you think? Sad, ne? First time I've written a fic where the main characters don't end up together…or do they?

_**Sequel?**_

Perhaps…shall I dare it? **What song?!** Maybe Naruto finds out that Ino is cheating? And he acts 'whatev' on the outside, but he is truly crushed, because for once he got the prettier girl than Sasuke, but in reality, Sasuke had her in secret?

And the only person who found out how Naruto really felt was his new tutor, and lab partner, Hinata, also second best, but instead of being second best to Sasuke, she is second best to Neji? And to Hanabi…her little sister who gets a boyfriend before she does…


End file.
